


The People are the Pieces (and the Players)

by Swingbeard



Series: A Humble Light [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swingbeard/pseuds/Swingbeard
Summary: In which we look back on the Warrior of Light, his journeys, and the friends and enemies he made along the way.
Series: A Humble Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The People are the Pieces (and the Players)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue-centric post. Takes place sometime shortly after the quest "Lord of Crags" from A Realm Reborn.

“Do you remember how we first met, Otolin?”

“Underneath the Sultantree, yes.”

“The way you say that. It's almost a little romantic! Oh, you do have a heart underneath-"

"Thancred."

"Fine, fine, how long ago was that now? Couldn't have been _that_ long, right?" 

“Well…”

“Too long then. I saved you that day, didn’t I?”

“I… do you want me to tell you ‘yes’, Thancred?”

“I’d probably prefer that. I like to be the hero every so often.”

“Just ‘every so often’?” 

“Yes! I don’t mind giving credit where it’s due and all, and sometimes you…”

“How many times have I saved you since?”

“Are we really keeping count? Are we-”

“ _Otolin, for every time I save you, I want a favor in return. The Warrior of Light being a celebrity and all will surely be of some boon in some more fun-”_

“Alright, alright, fiiiiiiiiiine. Though I don’t really need your help with…”

“Your ‘escapades’?”

“Please, Otolin, you’re starting to sound so much like Y’shtola. Is she getting to you? Do we need to just go out one of these nights, you and I, with a couple of drinks?”

“No, Thancred, we don’t.” 

“One of these days, Otolin, I am going to get you to lighten up. Just a _tad_. A little bit. Something to… hmph…”

“Break the stone-faced facade?”

“Yes, exactly!” 

“Good luck with that.”

“Why are you so dour? Can you explain that to me?”

“Fought two primals. Nearly died more than a few dozen times. Learned I’m… I have some form of greater power tied to my very being.”

“Okay, well, that’s all understandable. Anything else?”

“The… Mothercrystal appears in my dreams regularly.”

“Right, right, right. The Echo’s a rather funny thing, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know if _funny_ is the word I would use.”

“If we can’t laugh at least here and there, then what’s the point of this, right? It can’t be _all_ doom and gloom.”

“I… you’ve a point.”

“There it is. Come on. Minfilia wants to chat with us. And let me at least buy you a drink one of these days, alright?”

“Can it be tea?”

“... Tea. You want to be served tea when we go to a tavern next, and get… drinks?”

“Yes.”

“Do you not drink?”

“No.”

“How in the hells do you deal with all of this then?”

“I have no idea.”

“Twelve, there’s no saving you. Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For folks who have taken a gander and gotten to the end here, I appreciate that so much and thank you for reading!
> 
> I'll be posting a chapter or two a week, and focusing on more of a short story/drabble format the ends up all tying together at the end (or that's what I hope). Tags and the like may change as the story continues, but I'll be sure to include updates where I can!


End file.
